Room temperature curable compositions are well known for their use as sealants. In the manufacture of Insulating glass (IGU), for example, panels of glass are placed parallel to each other and sealed at their periphery such that the space between the panels, or the inner space, is completely enclosed. The inner space is typically filled with a low conductivity gas or mixture of gases.
One of the disadvantages of sealant compositions is their permeability to low conductivity energy transfer gases (e.g. argon) used to enhance the performance of insulated glass units. As a result of this permeability, the reduced energy transfer maintained by the gas between the panels of glass is lost over time.
There remains a need for sealants with good barrier protection that overcomes the deficiencies described above, and is highly suitable for applications that are easy to apply and have excellent adhesion.